Hodlin Sabretooth
}|Hodlin|}}Hodlin Sabretooth, also known as Hircine Portrayed By: Jacob Blalock (ESO Story Character) Hodlin is a 23 year old Knight Paladin / Commander '''within '''The Order. He is just as equally respected as The Council of The Order. He is a strong, fierce man. Generally Hodlin stays behind, commanding his army from their main HQ in Bal Foyen. Very few times has he ever been called to battle for it causes chaotic results on the battlefield. Hodlin '''was secretly a member of the '''Knights of the Blood Oath. Very little information is known about them. History Hodlin was born on Bleakrock Isle, where he was cared for by his mother, seeing that his father was the current Paladin / Commander at that point in time. During his childhood, Hodlin had a strong desire to come out on top. He hated losing. So, he took it upon himself to train everyday. Eventually he took a liking into Military Strategists. He studied them very diligently, and even preforming petty raids with his friends. They setup a practice scenario, that constantly changed, to try new tactics. At the rate he was headed, Hodlin was invited into the Sabretooth Army by his own father. He accepted, but not for the reason you think. Hodlin joined the army to surpass his father, who had failed to be a father to Hodlin in his youth, as both an excellent Knight, and Commander. By the age of 16, Hodlin had proven to be more skilled in combat than most of the Knights on the battlefield. He quickly climbed through the ranks where he became a Knight Commander. Here at the age of 17, he commanded a unit of 125 Knights, all of which, were easily 10 plus years older than Hodlin. While a Knight Commander Hodlin fought in 4 different wars and miniature battles over the years. These wars consisted of ; '- Sabretooth VS First Auridon Marines ; '''Sabretooth Win '- Sabretooth VS First Auridon Marines ; Round 2 ; Sabretooth Win (Forms An Alliance w/Auridon) ' '- Un-named Contractor (Sabretooth) VS Bosmer Army of Valenwood ; Valenwood Win '''- Un-named contractor (Sabretooth) VS Daggerfall Solider Camps ; '''Sabretooth Win (Helps Ebonheart Advance in War) Although these are his biggest battles, Hodlin has fought over 21 battles, and 4 wars, including the three while a '''Knight Commander. He has managed to gain 18 victories to his name. Soon after his display of great leadership, strength, and knowledge, The Order called for a private meeting in a disclosed location. It was there that Hodlin was granted the ultimate Knighthood. He was given The Sacred Sword, Paladin Armor, and his official title was changed to Knight Paladin. But this wasn't the only thing they gave him. He was granted the power of a Dragonknight, a power class of Knights that posses magic and master-at-arms abilities beyond those of imagination. The power of the Dragonknight '''comes from ancient '''Akaviri tradition of Battle-Spirit. '''The magic they wield is fearsome magic that pounds, shatters and physically alters the world around them, along with their physical strength, '''Dragonknights are bred to deal immense damage, and to take damage as well. During all these events, the Sabretooth Army managed to claim Bal Foyen & Bleak Rock Isle. Hodlin was contacted by the Ebonheart Pact leader, J'orunn the Skald-King', with an lump-sum offer of money for the lands. Hodlin declined, stating that he wished to stay neutral in the war for the Ruby Throne. ''' Eventually Hodlin & Sabretooth Army met with '''Queen Ayrenn & the First Auridon Marines while trying to take the island of Auridon. The two clashed for 3 days & nights before the First Auridon Marines '''drove them off the island. Not long after, Hodlin returned with his full fighting strength. The armies clashed for about 4 hours before Sabretooth managed to get a foothold on the island & drove the '''First Auridon Marines '''inland. Later Years ~ (Insert '''Numidium story here) ~ (Turn over of the Sabretooth Army) ~ (Disbandment of The Order) ~ (Building lost relations) Somewhere in Hodlins life, he achieved Godsend. Through the process of mantling Hircine , he was ascended into the Daedra. The tale begins as so ; Hodlin, '''a man with a complicated past life. His father abandoned him. His mother was rarely home. He had no siblings, and few friends that he held dear to himself. Throughout his life he experienced many challenges and hard fought battles. He became a '''Knight Commander by the age of 16. Commander of the entire fighting force of the Sabretooth '''army by the age of 23 (Surpassing his father, as for his father is the one who knighted him into commandment). By the age of 36 (23 years after becoming '''Commander) Hodlin set out on a journey to enlighten himself. He traveled through every land mark in Tamriel, even going as far as the most remote locations accessible. From his journey alone made him a Sage. He know all there was to be known. He had seen everything there was to be seen. He felt, smelled, and heard everything. The only thing left in his life was legacy. He needed a way to leave it all behind, to make a mark on the world that would last forever. His idea of leaving a legacy was not only bold, but stupid and un-heard of. He was to mantle Hircine. Daedric God of The Hunt. Through his mantle, Hodlin gained control over The Hunting Grounds, and the powers that resided within Hircine. His Lycanthropy was complete. Only the Daedric God himself cold become an absolute Werewolf. Once he obtained godsend and his absolute form, Hircine (Hodlin) laid his seed within a mortal woman. Giving birth to his son Fraki. Thus he began an infinite line of purebred Lycans. Those who bare the Sabretooth last name are born with the Lycan blood in them. But not always will they be Werewolf's. Among many families are born Werebears, Cats, Birds and even Sharks. But the most common is that of Lycanthropy (Werewolf) form. Being of purebred nature, every Lycan in the Sabretooth line is given extraordinary powers. They are the following ; * Claw Retraction * Contaminant Immunity * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Jump * Semi-Invulnerability * Lycan Infection * Regenerative Healing Factor * Weather Adaptation ** Enhanced Bite ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell *** Night Vision ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Environmental Adaptation ** Feral Mind ** Fur Generation ** Predator Instinct ** Temperature Regulation Hircine (Hodlin) came to discover that there are two types of purebred Lycans within his bloodline. His discovery is that 99% of his bloodline have the abilities & show only the features of the recessive genes. But once every 500 or so Lycans, the dominant genes emerges. Thus breeding a Lycan that is almost as strong as Hircine itself. They are called "True Blood" Lycans. The latest know "True Blood Purebred" goes by the name of Jyric Sabretooth, and is located somewhere in the Skyrim region. Thus concludes the story & legacy of Hodlin. Information Born: 2E 559 Gender: Male Race: Nord Residence: Bleakrock Isle, Skyrim Height: 6'0 Weight: 210 Gear Armor ; ''' '''Weapon ; Skills ; ''' '''Experience ; Appearance Hodlin is generally regarded as a taller man among the varied heights in Tamriel, with brown hair, generally worn into two pony tails, an upper and lower one, fair skin, brown eyes, and a long scar across his face. Personality Hodlin is a firm man who commands over his army with an iron fist. But when around family and friends, you wouldn't be able to see that side of him, for he is kind, and usually proceeds with an upbeat attitude all the time. Family Ulgfar - Father (Alive ESO) (Dead as of 2E 712) Holmgela - Mother (Alive in ESO) (Dead as of 2E 709) Fraki - Son (Alive in ESO (After story events)) (Dead as of 2E 789) Distant Relatives: Alfhed - Son of Fraki - Died 3E 6 Fjolfrin - Son of Alfhed - Died 3E 246 Fjolfr - Son of Fjolfrin - Died 3E 433 Alvor - Son of Fjolfr - Born 4E 95 (Alive as of 4E 201) Jyric - Son of Alvor - Born 4E 181 (Alive as of 4E 201) Relationships: Senthas Veriim - Close Friend Requiem Arcturus - Close Friend Notable Friends; ' - '''Hrard - Long time battle partner. Is second in command in the '''Sabretooth Army'. Fought side by side with Hodlin.